Le nouveau Mercer
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: L'arrivée de Jack...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le nouveau Mercer.**

Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Tous les trois entendirent la voiture d'Evelyn entrer dans l'allée. Ils se précipitèrent en bas, juste à temps pour voir leur mère entrer avec leur nouveau frère. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite personne recouverte d'un couvre lit d'hôpital. Un main bleuit pendait dans le vide. Tous les trois restèrent figés, ce n'était pas le frangin qu'ils avaient espéré.

« C'est quoi ce crève la faim ? »S'étonna Angel à voix haute. Evelyn se retourna vers lui, les yeux ronds. Angel baissa la tête, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'Evelyn éduquait ses fils. « Pardon maman »s'excusa-t-il. « Il est épuisé à cause de la route. Vous ferez sa connaissance plus tard. » Ils hochèrent la tête, encore surpris de cette chose frêle qu'avait ramené leur mère. Les Mercer étaient de vrais durs à cuire mais celui là ?

« Bobby, peux tu venir m'aider ? »Demanda-t-elle à son aîné. Bobby suivit sa mère à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'ils avaient préparé pour le nouveau. Il s'y introduisit en premier, ouvrant le lit pour le jeune garçon endormi. Evelyn s'abaissa déposant le garçon aussi délicatement que s'il s'agissait d'un vase en cristal. Bobby s'approcha pour voir son visage. Il était émacié, les traits doux, les cheveux en pagaille, un œil encore noir.

« Pourquoi lui maman ? Il va nous apporter que des ennuis »Demanda Bobby qui n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre des gants pour dire les choses. Evelyn se retourna vers lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Peut-être qu'il va t'apprendre plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines comme la tendresse, l'affection… » Bobby la regarda avec dégoût. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage expressif.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il regarda une dernière fois la chose qui gisait dans le lit. Une sensation étrange naissait dans ses tripes. Personne ne ferait plus de mal à ce petit, il faisait parti des Mercer.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	2. Chapter 2

**La veille :**

Elle était venue le prendre à l'hôpital. Il attendait dans sa chambre, exactement au même endroit que trois heures plus tôt quand une assistante sociale était venue le voir. Il était petit et frêle. Il donnait l'impression qu'il se briserait en éclat si on le touchait.

Ses yeux… Evelyn avait frissonné en les apercevant. D'un bleu magnifique mais pourtant tellement sombre. Elle n'était pas certaine que derrière ce regard existait une vie. Il était éteint : un mort vivant. C'était pour ça que personne ne voulait l'adopter. Aucun futur parent ne désirait d'un autiste, d'un môme brisé par la vie.

Il avait 9 ans. Et son existence semblait prendre fin alors qu'elle aurait dû commencer.

Evelyn n'avait pas imaginé ça. La majeur partie du temps, les gosses qu'on ne sait pas placer c'est à cause de leur casier judiciaire. Souvent, ils restent des délinquants. Ils vieillissent et plus personne ne les désire. Sauf Evelyn qui avait adoptés 3 ados, de vrais truands, dont personne ne voulaient. Avec son amour, sa patience, elle avait réussi à leur donner une seconde chance. Une chance qu'ils avaient cessé d'espérer. Elle était si fière de ses trois fils.

Alors, quand une de ses collègues lui avait parlé d'un autre gosse 'perdu', elle avait songé qu'il serait comme ses garçons. Quel choc de découvrir un 'bébé' si calme qu'il donnait l'impression d'être un leurre. « C'est toi Jack » lui avait-elle demandé. Mais il n'a jamais répondu. Il n'a même pas cligné des yeux, regardant dans le vide comme perdu dans un autre monde.

Carla, l'assistante sociale de Jack, une collègue d'Evelyn, la regarda d'un air désolé. Evelyn craqua. Ce gamin avait vécu trop de choses, Carla le lui avait expliqué le matin même :

Si tu changes d'avis, je comprendrais.

Carla, c'est impossible, dit Evelyn en s'accroupissant à hauteur du garçon. Elle le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux :

Jackie… On va t'aimer… Tu le mérites…

Le garçon n'avait pas réagi. Il restait blême comme une poupée trop usée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il vivait chez les Mercer. Durant cette période, il n'avait pas osé parler. Il ne bougeait que très peu.

Evelyn travaillait de la journée. Elle avait confié le gamin à Bobby qui n'allait plus à l'école depuis longtemps, contrairement à Angel et Jerry. Par prudence, elle avait expliqué de manière succincte la vie du petit garçon à son aîné. Il avait compris qu'il devrait se montrer attentif, prudent. Bobby était resté choqué des révélations de sa mère.

Evelyn avait pensé que l'arrivée de Jack aiderait Bobby à devenir plus calme et à s'attendrir. Bobby, une armoire à glace, était une tête brûlée qui s'enflammait pour des broutilles.

Il était 7 heures. Tous les membres de la famille étaient levés. Dans moins d'une heure, Angel et Jerry se rendraient à l'école. Evelyn partirait travailler. Autour de la table de cuisine, ils déjeunaient avec les pancakes de leur mère. « Les meilleurs ! » avait certifié Angel.

Evelyn qui était assise à côté de Jack, le regardait. Son assiette restait souvent remplie. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, ce qui devenait inquiétant vu la constitution du garçon. « Mon cœur, il faut manger… ». Elle posa sa main chaude et chaleureuse sur la joue de son, peut être, nouveau fils.

A ce moment, l'impossible se produisit. Le petit de neuf ans releva les yeux vers Evelyn, une étincelle naissant dans ses pupilles : « Je peux rester ici… toujours ? » avait-il demandé. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Tout le monde sous le choc. « Si c'est ce que tu veux mon garçon » lui avait-elle répondu avec un énorme sourire. Il n'avait rien dit de plus mais il commença à manger. Comme si il avait décidé de vivre…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Quand Evelyn partit avec les garçons, Jack resta un long moment devant la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, comme chaque jour, il profiterait que Bobby faisse la vaisselle pour aller se cacher dans la chambre d'Evelyn. Il avait pris l'habitude de se coucher sous le lit, attendant son retour. Bobby n'avait rien dit. Il pensait qu'il fallait laisser du temps au gamin pour qu'il s'habitue à lui.

Ce jour là fut différent.

Bobby finissait de laver quelques assiettes quand Jack apparut dans le coin de la porte. Jack n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui adresser la parole, toujours méfiant. Bobby l'observa un instant puis lui tendit un torchon. « Pas la peine de flipper, morveux ! » Lui dit Bobby comme il constatait la nervosité du petit. Jack hésita un instant, lorsqu'il s'approcha pour prendre le tissus. Silencieusement, il commença à essuyer la vaisselle. Ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Bobby ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec ce gosse. Mais sa mère devait l'en juger capable comme elle le laissait chaque jour dans ses bons soins.

Seulement, cette fois ci, Jack ne se cachait plus. Il était à côté de lui.

Il n'y eut plus rien à essuyer. « Arrête de faire la ménagère. Je vais regarder la télé, tu viens ? » Demanda Bobby, sa voix bourrue. Jack haussa des épaules et déposa l'essui sur le dos d'une chaise comme Bobby l'avait fait. Il suivit Bobby dans le salon. Le plus vieux s'affala dans le divan sous le regard inquiet de Jack. « Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? » Se moqua Bobby. Jack se sentit pétrifié, le contexte lui rappelant trop des situations ultérieures. « Tu te décides ? » Insista Bobby. « Elle est où madame Evelyn… » Demanda Jack d'une toute petite voix, toujours à distance de Bobby. « Elle travaille. T'as quand même pas peur de moi ? » Se tracassa Bobby. « Tu vas vraiment regarder la télévision ? » questionna Jack livide. « Bah oui, à moins que t'aie une suggestion ? » Répondit Bobby agacé.

Jack ne dit plus rien, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ce qui irrita d'avantage Bobby qui perdit patience : « Putain, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? ». L'enfant ne changea pas de position, les yeux bientôt remplient de larmes. Bobby se maudit mentalement. La maladresse, il ne connaissait que ça. Et faire pleurer un gamin de neuf ans lui état insupportable. Il alluma la télévision, se releva soudainement du divan pour soulever Jack et l'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. « Quand tu auras fini geindre, peut être pourras tu profiter du match » Dit Bobby.

La douceur, il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, tant bien que mal, Bobby faisait des efforts pour ce petit qu'il aimait déjà comme l'un de ses frères. Il se sentait désemparé même si il ne montrait à Jack que son indifférence. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait réellement seul avec le petit, et c'était un fiasco.

« Bon petit, je vais être honnête. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de chialer et m'expliquer… » Supplia Bobby. La franchise de Bobby étonna le garçon. Jack pensa que peut être, Bobby ne lui ferait pas de mal. Bobby le regardait, attendant une explication. Mais Jack resta muet. Comment pouvait-il exprimer sa peur ? Bobby semblait brutal, pouvait-il le lui dire ? Jack avait un tas de secret. Ceux que son parent d'accueil lui avait conseillé de taire. Des secrets qui fâchent comme il avait dit à Jack.

Non ! Jack ne pouvait rien expliquer et il se contenta de dire : « Pardon » de sa petite voix.

« T'es vraiment bizarre comme môme » Répondit Bobby en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Les semaines défilèrent.

La journée, il restait avec Bobby. Il le suivait d'une pièce à l'autre. Il ne parlait que si nécessaire, restant calme et silencieux. Il n'avait plus peur du plus vieux des Mercer. Evelyn lui avait d'ailleurs dit 'Bobby a l'air d'un ours mal léché mais la douceur qu'il cache est ce qu'il a de plus beau.'

Ils étaient assis tous les deux devant la télévision quand Bobby demanda : « Hey p'tit lutin, t'en as pas marre de regarder la télévision ? ». Jack avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche.

_Les mômes de son âge jouent, hurlent, courent… Jack, non ! Il veut juste rester ici._ Pensa Bobby. « On peut faire ce que tu voudras. Je resterais près de toi. T'as vraiment pas envie de faire quelque chose ? » Insista Bobby.

Jack avait peur. Il s'imaginait que peut être il s'agissait d'une astuce pour l'oublier quelque part. En réalité, il avait très envie de manger une glace, il n'en avait jamais eu et ça semblait doux. Il avait suffisamment confiance en Bobby, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Et jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, il l'avait compris.

Jack se leva du divan et courut s'accrocher à la taille de Bobby qui éteignait la télévision. Jack cacha son visage dans la chemise de Bobby, trop nerveux pour oser demander.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

La nuit, il dormait mal. Il s'agitait dans son lit en pleurant ou en criant. Parfois, il faisait pipi et/ou caca au lit.

Cette nuit ne fut pas l'exception. Evelyn s'approcha du lit et appela le petit par son nom. Elle l'appelait doucement tandis qu'il se débattait dans ses draps. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Jack, lui décollant quelques mèches de cheveux. Soudain, il ouvrit ses yeux happant l'air comme si il se noyait. Il se redressa raide comme un piquet, trempé de sueur et d'urine. De retour à la réalité, sain et sauf, devant le visage angélique d'Evelyn, il fondit en larme dans ses bras. « Shhh… C'est fini poussin… Tout va bien ».

Jack ne comprenait pas cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle avait à son égard ; alors que presque chaque nuit, il l'empêchait de dormir. C'était la première fois qu'on était si tendre avec lui. Evelyn et ses fils l'aimaient sans attente. Dans le cœur du petit garçon, un amour sans borne grandissait pour la famille Mercer. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle émotion pour personne, même pour ses parents. Ce sentiment était si puissant qu'il vivait à présent dans la crainte de les perdre. Il ne voulait plus revivre la faim, les coups, la cave, le froid, les 'secrets'…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il s'accrocha désespérément à Evelyn, pour ne jamais être séparé d'elle.

« Maman ?! » Angel et Bobby se tenaient dans l'entrée de la chambre de Jack. « Les garçons, vous pouvez me faire couler un bain ? » Angel acquiesça et partit vers la salle de bain. Bobby resta dans l'entrée, observant sa mère sortir Jack de son lit, essayant de le réconforter du mieux possible. A présent, on entendait l'eau coulée dans la baignoire. Jack renifla contre l'épaule d'Evelyn. Il se calmait. Ils sortirent tous les deux, Jack dans ses bras. Bobby embrassa le gamin sur son front. « Je vais m'occuper du lit » Dit-il pour Evelyn. « Merci mon chéri » et elle partit laver Jack.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#


	5. Chapter 5

Carie02 : Je te promets de mettre une note dorénavant sur mes fics, histoire de dire si il y a une suite ou non.

Joralie : Une autre fan francophone, ça fait plaisir. remercie les cieux

**Titre :** le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 5

**Auteur :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**Note : **Les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur John Singleton.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

La pédopsychiatre referma le dossier pour regarder Evelyn droit dans les yeux. « Bien, l'ECG ne révèle rien d'anormal. » Evelyn sourit en sourcillant « Et donc ? Que va-t-il se passer ? ». La femme en blouse blanche, derrière sont bureau, prit un bic pour noter tout en répondant. « La thèse des problèmes neurologiques étant écartée, je vais continuer de voir Jack. Ses troubles sont traumatiques, il doit être suivi.». Evelyn hocha la tête, la tournant légèrement pour voir Jack qui jouait par terre. Il était assis au milieu des jeux, ceux que le médecin avait placés spécifiquement pour ses petits patients.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le médecin qui lui posa une question : « Comment va-t-il ? ». Evelyn soupira, en haussant des épaules. « Il est mieux depuis qu'il vit chez nous. Mais il a toujours du mal à dormir. Il a des cauchemars. Il a des 'accidents' ».

Jack, à proximité, se pencha d'avantage sur les jouets, trop honteux. Bien qu'il jouait vraiment, il écoutait également. Evelyn continua « On voit qu'il n'arrive pas s'exprimer… Par exemple quand il est frustré, il pique des crises de colère magistrale. Il a vraiment beaucoup de difficultés. » La pédopsy acquiesçait, apparemment c'était une attitude typique après de tels traumatismes. « Est-ce qu'il parle de ce qu'il a vécu ? » Demanda-t-elle. Evelyn répondit que non en oscillant la tête de droite à gauche.

La femme se leva et s'installa près de Jack. « Jack, tu as entendu ? On va essayer de se voir encore un peu. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » Le petit faisait rouler deux voitures sur le sol, il hocha la tête. « Parfait. Tu te rappelles de moi ? ». Il releva la tête pour la regarder et hocher la tête : « Oui, c'est quand j'étais à l'hôpital. On s'est vu quand j'avais la jambe cassée. Puis pour mon nez. Et pour… mon derrière. ». Jack fixa de nouveau les voitures. Il avait parlé trop vite, une fois encore. Il fit le vœu mental de ne pas en dire d'avantage. « Oui. Tu as une bonne mémoire. Je vais devoir t'ausculter. Tu veux bien monter sur la table ?! » Il ne répondit pas mais se releva pour ensuite se diriger vers la table. Sans qu'on lui demande, il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis le reste. Il avait moins honte de se mettre en sous vêtement depuis que les bleus avaient disparus. Et puis, il connaissait la doctoresse. A chaque fois qu'il avait été hospitalisé, que ce soit pour se faire soigner, ou dans l'attente d'un placement, c'était elle qui s'était occupée de lui.

Assisse sur la même chaise, Evelyn observa Jack se faire ausculter. A présent, elle connaissait mieux les réactions de Jack. Elle remarqua ses yeux bleus grand ouvert, inspectant chaque fait et geste du médecin, ses bras croisés sur son ventre pour masquer sa presque nudité, ses orteils trop serrés. Il eut un sursaut quand la femme prit un de ces instruments, ressemblant à un marteau. Evelyn en aurait rit dans une situation normale, mais là, à quoi pensait Jack ? « Ne t'inquiète pas Jackie, c'est juste pour observé tes réflexes » le rassura Evelyn. La femme médecin, observant le stress soudain du garçon, lui tendit l'objet pour qu'il l'observe. « Regarde, ce sont des bords en caoutchouc. Ca ne fait pas mal. » Expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai cru que t'allais me frapper » dit Jack, rigolant un peu pour masquer son stress.

L'auscultions terminée, Jack peina pour se rhabiller. Silencieusement, il réclamait la présence maternelle d'Evelyn au près de lui. Elle le comprit rapidement. Alors elle se leva pour l'aider à s'habiller bien qu'il en était capable seul. Il trouvait ça réconfortant qu'Evelyn s'occupe de lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle ne se moquait jamais de lui. Elle était juste souriante. Elle était toujours honnête.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Jack serrait fortement la main d'Evelyn de peur de la lâcher. Il imaginait que si il pressait d'avantage, alors que peut être sa main fusionnerait avec la sienne. « Jack, tu me fais mal. » Dit Evelyn, se penchant légèrement sur le garçon. Immédiatement, il lâcha prise, baissant la tête comme si on lui passait un savon. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal : « Pardon » Bredouilla-t-il, en entortillant ses doigts de nervosité. « Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Mais si tu as peur de te perdre, dis le moi. » Rassura Evelyn en s'agenouillant en face de l'enfant, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux. Jack se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche.

« On va passer à mon bureau avant de rentrer. » Annonça-t-elle au petit garçon. Les yeux de Jack s'émerveillèrent. Il avait passé des journées entières à imaginer l'endroit où elle travaillait, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait exactement comme activité. Est-ce qu'elle était seule ou avait elle des collègues ? Est-ce que c'était dans une maison ou dans un building ? Il n'avait pas osé lui demander. Ni à elle, ni à un de ses fils. Et au bout de plusieurs heures d'intenses réflexions, il en était arrivé à la conclusion logique qu'elle était 'adopteuse'. _Combien d'enfants peut-elle avoir ?_ Se demanda Jack.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'hôpital. Jack fronça des sourcils quand Evelyn sortit une clef de son sac pour ouvrir une porte, se situant au troisième étage. « Allez, entre ! » Lui dit-elle. Evelyn remarqua la confusion sur le visage du petit. « Quoi ? Tu imaginais qu'il n'y avait que des infirmières et des médecins à l'hôpital ? » Dit-elle en déposant son sac sur le bureau, elle continua : « Je travaille ici et au foyer de Détroit avec Carla. ». Jack l'écoutait attentivement, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Ainsi, Evelyn s'occupait des enfants de l'hôpital et du foyer ?! Jack ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. _Elle s'occupe de plusieurs enfants…_

Jack s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme il trouvait ça amusant. Sa tête lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Quand il s'arrêtait de tourner, les choses autour de lui continuait de bouger jusqu'à devenir inerte. Comme ce cadre, en face de lui, sur le bureau. Il bougeait, rendant l'image floue. Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilisation, Jack vit l'objet se détailler. C'était une photo d'Evelyn dans un parc, il y avait aussi Jerry, Angel et Bobby. Jerry tirait la langue, elle avait une drôle de couleur rose. Angel souriait, laissant apparaître son léger écart entre ses dents. Celui-là même qui le rendait craquant au près des filles. Bobby pliait son bras, exhibant son biceps parfaitement musclé. Et Evelyn, leur mère, les enserrait de ses deux bras. La photo hypnotisa Jack durant quelques secondes, il s'imaginait être avec eux sur l'image. Il voulait être avec eux.

_Elle travaille ici __et__ au foyer. Et si elle en adoptait un autre ? _

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Jerry finissait de mettre la table pour aider sa mère. Quand il entendit le bruit lourd de quelque chose tombant au sol. Ca venait du haut. Bientôt, un autre bruit suivit. Puis encore un et encore… Il lança un regard à Bobby dans le divan qui se mit immédiatement sur ses deux pieds. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta dans les escaliers suivis de près par Jerry et sa mère. Le bruit du verre brisé se fit entendre. Des cris s'ajoutèrent au boucan. Quand Bobby arriva enfin en provenance du bazar, il trouva Angel essayant par tous les moyens de maîtriser Jack qui se débattait en lançant ses pieds et ses poings.

Jack mordit Angel qui le relâcha en poussant un cri douloureux. Le petit fonça sur sa commode pour tirer brutalement les tiroirs et ensuite les jeter au sol, leurs contenus se répandant au sol. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage qu'on privait de son élément naturel. Bobby essaya de s'approcher mais Jack le contourna agilement, pour se mettre debout sur son lit. Il sauta sur le matelas, arrachant les posters qu'il avait collés avec Jerry. Ensuite, il se retourna en un demi bond et, dans un autre élan, il voulut se jeter au sol mais Bobby l'intercepta. « Jack ! » Cria Evelyn en entrant dans la chambre. Elle essayait de se faire entendre du garçon, mais rien. Il hurlait, et se débattait à présent dans les bras de Bobby. _Bobby…_ N'ayant plus rien à portée de main qu'il pourrait briser ou jeter, il commença à se frapper le visage. « Lâche moi connard ! Lâche moi » hurlait-il alors que Bobby tentait de tenir fermement les mains du garçon.

Soudain, 10L d'eau froide s'abattirent sur Jack et Bobby. Jerry se tenait à proximité d'eux, un sceau d'eau vide entre les mains. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Jack cessa de s'agiter et clignait à présent des yeux comme revenant à la réalité. Angel tenait sa main en sang, encore sous l'émotion de ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Merci. » Dit Evelyn, posant une main sur le bras de Jerry qui lui sourit de manière réconfortante. Bobby retourna Jack dans ses bras, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et lui demanda : « Je peux te laisser maintenant ? ». Bobby le posa au sol. Jack ne répondit pas, remarquant soudain l'état de sa chambre. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_ Pensa-t-il avant de commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Simplement que les idées s'étaient succédées dans sa tête. Plus désagréable les unes que les autres. Il avait perdu le contrôle. La peur d'être abandonné l'avait emporté sur la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée qu'un autre gamin puisse, peut être, bénéficier de tout son mobilier. Il releva la tête quand Angel se plaignit d'avoir mal. Ses yeux bleus se figèrent sur le sang, celui qui s'écoulait du plus jeune des Mercer. Evelyn s'approcha de ce dernier pour observer la plaie. A première vue, il sembla que des points de suture ne seraient pas nécessaires. Elle invita Angel à la suivre pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de sa blessure. Jack étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge, son corps commençant à frissonner de froid. Il recula d'un pas se cognant contre Bobby dont il avait oublié la présence. « Viens avec moi, on va se sécher ! » Dit-il d'une voix grave mais neutre.

Bobby déshabilla Jack en premier lieu. Il ôta les vêtements un par un, l'enfant se laissant faire comme une marionnette. Bobby remarqua comment l'enfant luttait pour ne pas pleurer, Jack toujours prostré dans le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bobby sentit comment son corps se contracta soudain, jack venant de réaliser qu'il était nu. Bobby attrapa une grande serviette et il drapa Jack, lui frottant le dos et les bras pour qu'il n'ait plus froid. _C'est Bobby et il ne fera que t'essuyer._ A cette pensée, son corps se relâcha. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, il se sentait épuisé. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et le peu d'image qu'il avait en tête lui donnait l'impression que c'était un autre 'Jack' qui avait agi. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Bobby en séchant ses propres cheveux. Jack secoua légèrement la tête car il s'assoupissait, puis regarda l'aîné des Mercer, un sentiment de sécurité en présence du jeune adulte. Il n'avait pas peur à côté de Bobby, même nu. Il n'avait pas peur d'être serré dans les bras virils des Mercer, de recevoir des bisous mouillés d'Evelyn. Au contraire, il aimait recevoir de l'affection. C'est Evelyn qui lui avait apprit ce mot.

Avant de vivre chez les Mercer, il avait connu un autre foyer. Cette maison n'avait rien à voir avec ici. Pourtant, Jack y avait vécu 5 ans. Il avait imaginé que ce qu'il vivait, tous les enfants le vivaient. Il avait cru que dans chaque maison, il se passait la même chose. Les enfants de son école ne se plaignait pas, alors il ne se plaignait pas non plus. Même quand l'institutrice lui posait des questions, il gardait le silence. La vérité c'est qu'il détestait sa famille d'accueil, en particulier ses deux frères. La mère travaillait beaucoup, elle était surmenée. Elle prenait beaucoup de médicament mais ça ne la calmait pas. Elle disait des choses horribles, et quand elle ne criait pas c'est que ses pilules la faisaient dormir. Son père travaillait moins. Il s'occupait de la maison, et des trois enfants. Il était sévère et brutal. Il répétait souvent à Jack « tu as de la chance d'être ici, aucune famille ne veut de toi ! ». Et l'enfant pensait que c'était la vérité. Il était le plus jeune de la maison, mais aussi le seul 'intrus' comme disaient ses grands frères. Jack ne subissait ni plus, ni moins que ses deux frères. Son père d'accueil agissait de la même manière pour tous, même si c'était abusif. Ca avait rendu dingue ses deux fils, et Jack en subissait les conséquences, devenant la proie facile des deux frères.

« Je… Je n'ai plus peur. » Essaya d'expliquer Jack. Bobby arrêta de frictionner ses cheveux et regarda l'enfant : « Je ne comprends pas… ». Jack, du haut de ses neuf ans, tenta d'expliquer « Ici, je me sens bien et je ne veux pas partir. » Bobby enleva ses vêtements qu'il mit dans le panier, et sortit en caleçon de la salle de bain tendant une main vers Jack qui la saisit. Bobby ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers son armoire, choisissant des vêtements sec. Jack s'assit sur le lit de Bobby, toujours drapé dans son énorme serviette. Ses pensées allaient vers Angel, vers Evelyn qu'il avait dû décevoir. Elle ne lui avait même pas parlé. Jack, fatigué, cessa de lutter contre ses larmes. « Si Evelyn adopte un autre enfant, tu voudras m'adopter ? » Demanda Jack ému, la peur d'être abandonné lui enserrant à nouveau la gorge. C'est vrai qu'il vivait chez les Mercer depuis quelques semaines à présent. Mais, de part son expérience, Jack savait que ça ne signifiait pas de manière tangible qu'il resterait là. « Maman ne mens jamais. Si elle t'a promis que tu vivrais ici, c'est que c'est la vérité. » Rassura Bobby qui finissait de mettre son t-shirt.

Jack continuait de pleurer en silence, reniflant de temps en temps. Bobby vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui frotta le dos en lui promettant que tout irait bien. L'enfant se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Bobby, se lovant presque dans ses bras. _J'ai intérêt à me reprendre, avant de devenir complètement guimauve. _Pensa Bobby. _Maman avait raison, ce gamin nous adoucit._

Après quelques instants, Bobby proposa à Jack d'aller s'excuser au près d'Angel. Jack accepta. Il était descendu avec empressement, juste habillé d'un t-shirt de Bobby qui, sur Jack, ressemblait à une chemise de nuit. Il se rua au cou d'Angel, ne le lâchant plus. Il s'excusa encore et encore, se montrant très serviable avec Angel toute la soirée. Même après le repas du soir, il s'était assis à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, il s'endormit la tête appuyée sur les genoux du plus jeune des Mercer.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Une suite… J'essaie de travailler à ça… Ce qui m'agace, c'est que j'ai tendance à virer au drame dans tout. J'adore le drame, je ne lis que ça (j'adore Virginia C. Andrews). Bref, j'espère quand même ne pas abuser et si c'était le cas, soyez franc !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 6

**Auteur :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**Note : **Les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur John Singleton.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Message à:

**Black vision:** Je suis trop contente que cela te plaise. Contente de voir qu'il y a une nouvelle adhérente à la famille Mercer. Je n'attends qu'une chose que d'autres fans français se manifestent, et qu'ils écrivent.

**Carie:** toujours au rendez vous, merci. Pour la traduction de love & pain je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas fini, il y a encore pas mal de chapitre (huit, je pense). C'est vrai que Bobby est étrange, mais c'est ce que j'aime. C'est que l'auteur de cette fic a étudié une facette non approfondie de Bobby. Veiledndarkness a une très bonne psychologie dans l'approche de ses personnages.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

A la fin des cours, Angel et Jerry firent un crochet jusqu'à l'école de Jack. Il était 16h25 quand ils arrivèrent, la garderie avait déjà commencé. Ce fut Jerry qui entra dans la salle, l'autre préférant attendre dehors.

Ca faisait un mois qu'il avait reprit l'école. Le pédiatre avait espéré que ce serait bénéfique pour lui. Pourtant, à l'école, il n'avait pas d'amis. Chaque soir, il revenait la peine au cœur. Il aurait voulu que ce soit comme avant: rester avec Bobby, à la maison.

Quand Jerry entra dans la classe, il vit Jack dans un coin de la pièce. Il était certainement puni. «Tu peux t'en aller!» dit la prof à haute voix pour Jack alors qu'elle venait de voir Jerry. Jack se retourna et courut en direction de Jerry qui s'accroupit pour l'accueillir. «Je ne veux plus venir.» pleurnicha-t-il accroché au cou de son aîné. Jerry soupira. Tous les jours, c'était la même histoire. 

Jack partit prendre ses affaires accrochées au porte manteau et ils s'en allèrent.

Jack reniflait, les yeux brillants. Il regardait tour à tour Angel et Jerry. C'est vrai qu'il était différent d'eux. Il était blanc. Mais Bobby aussi. Et Evelyn lui avait dit que Bobby était le frère de Jerémyah et d'Angel. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a?» demanda Jerry. Jack s'arrêta. Les sourcils froncés dans une profonde réflexion.

«Andy et Memmeth m'ont dit que c'était pas possible que je devienne votre frère… Parceque je suis blanc…» Renifla-t-il.

«Bien sûre que si, blanc bec!» répondit Angel s'agenouillant à hauteur du garçon.

«Ils disent que les adoptés c'est dégoûtant.»

«Tu sais pourquoi ils disent ça?» Lui demanda Angel tandis que Jack hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

«Parcequ'ils sont jaloux!» Prétendit Angel la voix pleine d'assurance. Jack releva les yeux, ravala ses larmes naissantes: «tu crois?»

«J'en suis sûre.» Répondit Angel en le chatouillant. Jack rigolait sous les chatouilles et poussa un cri de surprise quand Angel l'attrapa par le fond de son pantalon pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

C'était évident qu'Angel disait la vérité. Jack n'en doutait pas l'espace d'une seconde. Les fils d'Evelyn étaient extraordinaires. Ils étaient les meilleurs frères qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait espérer. _Je serais aussi leur frère._ Pensa-t-il plein de fierté.

Tous les trois rentrèrent à la maison.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

La suite à venir… Mais je ne sais pas encore où cela mènera. Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur l'adoption, histoire de ne pas écrire de conneries. 


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 7

**Titre **: le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 7

Avertissement : ils ne sont pas à moi.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à l'aise qu'en ce moment. Debout sur une chaise, devant la table de la cuisine, il souriait les yeux brillants d'une étincelle qu'elle nommait : bonheur. Oui, il était heureux de préparer des petits pains en compagnie d'Evelyn et d'éternuer car il avait de la farine partout sur le visage, même dans le nez. Il était adorable vêtu du tablier trop grand, ses manches relevées, un rire limpide sortant de son petit corps. Evelyn rigolait aussi, se disant qu'elle garderait en mémoire cet instant pour toujours. Préparer à manger était plus amusant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, même si Bobby disait que c'était un truc de fille. En fait, après analyse, Jack en avait conclu que Bobby disait ça uniquement car il était nul en cuisine. La seule chose qu'il faisait à la perfection, c'était tartiner le pain.

Au même instant, Jerry rentrait. Il accrocha son blouson au portemanteau et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine, en provenance des rires. Le monde sembla s'arrêter soudain, comme si il n'y avait que sa mère et Jack. Une atmosphère étrange lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger. Il n'osa pas entrer dans la pièce, de peur de gâcher ce moment qui semblait magique. Il observa Jack et l'envia soudain. Il l'enviait tellement qu'une colère sourde grondait en lui. Il sortit de ses pensées quand le gamin sauta de la chaise pour se diriger vers lui en criant un « Jerry ! », signe de bienvenue. Jack s'accrocha à sa taille et Jerry le repoussa en lui disant sèchement « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! ». Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était agacé et il frotta son pantalon qui était recouvert de farine. Jack recula, la tête baissée en s'excusant. Conscient d'avoir blessé Jack par son attitude, Jerry s'en alla encore plus fâché mais contre lui. Il s'en voulait de ressentir autant de jalousie.

Evelyn s'approcha de Jack qui n'avait pas bougé puis elle s'accroupit. « Ce n'est pas grave, crois moi. Si tu montais pour te débarbouiller un peu. » Lui dit-elle en soufflant sur son visage ce qui fit s'envoler la farine comme de la poussière. Jack papillonna des yeux et hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle se releva, passant ses deux mains dans son dos pour dénouer le tablier qu'elle portait. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Jerry qui se trouvait sous le porche couvert de leur maison.

Jerry était assis, le regard dans le vide. « Jerry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda sa mère soucieuse. Jerry baissa la tête, trop honteux pour avouer les sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient envahi. « Je suis désolé maman, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. » S'excusa-t-il. Elle s'installa à côté de son fils, posant une main sur son genou. Le silence remplissait la pièce quand Jerry se confessa. « Je… Je suis jaloux de lui. Tu peux vivre toutes les choses que tu ne connaîtras jamais avec nous, je l'envie. Il pourrait être ton fils : blanc, les yeux bleus… J'aurais voulu être ton petit garçon. » Ses yeux brillaient d'un sentiment étrange mêlant la frustration à la tristesse. Evelyn lui sourit. « C'est vrai que tu n'as pas grandi ici. Mais, ça n'enlève rien à la façon dont je t'aime. Tu es mon fils, peu importe depuis quand ou la couleur de ta peau. Tu dois vivre dans le présent, et profiter de ce qu'il t'arrive. On perd trop de temps avec les regrets.». Jerry releva la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux remplis de gratitude. « Ne va pas croire que je le déteste, c'est juste que parfois, pour ces moments là, j'aurais voulu être à sa place. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. » Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se mit à rire légèrement. Jerry l'observa sans comprendre. « Ne pense pas que tu es le seul à ressentir ça. Ne dis rien à Bobby de ce que je vais te dire mais, à ton arrivée ici, il avait tellement peur que tu prennes sa place qu'il a été premier de classe pendant près d'un trimestre pour que je ne remarque que lui. » Jerry écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction « Bobby, premier de classe ?! Non… » Puis il pouffa en se l'imaginant. Ils rigolèrent d'avantage quand Bobby entra, passant par la porte du porche. « Quoi ? » Demanda l'aîné irrité.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La suite est à venir. Les récentes modif sur ont changé les mises en page. Je pense en partie à certaines séparations de texte qui n'apparaissant plus. Je ne compte pas changer ça, j'ai trop la flemme. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Message pour carie02 : tu sais ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'à la base je ne me débrouillais pas trop en Anglais. J'avais juste eu les bases en cours, comme tous le monde. Dans le monde de la fiction, malheureusement pour nous francophone, il y a plus d'écrit chez les américains/anglais… Alors, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix et je m'y suis mise toute seule. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je me débrouille. Mais, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre quand je dois écouter. Les accents rendent la langue très complexe, encore plus quant il s'agit d'Anglais. Mais j'ai trouvé un truc, regarder les films et séries en VO sous titré français.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 8

**Titre **: le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 8

Avertissement : ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il est 19h30. Toute la famille Mercer est installée à la table. Jack, toujours en attente d'être adopté, est assis avec eux. Ca va maintenant faire quatre mois qu'il vit chez Evelyn, et comme au premier jour, il attend silencieusement d'être servi. Sa langue passe furtivement sur sa lèvre supérieure car il vient de voir passé le plat de purée. Angel et Bobby se servent à grands coups de cuillérées. A chaque fois, Jack à l'impression qu'il n'y en aura plus assez pour lui. Mais il ne dit rien. C'est enfin au tour de Jerry de recevoir le plat de purée. Il se sert et ensuite il sert son petit voisin.

« Merci. » Dit-il à Jerry qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Jack prend sa fourchette puis il commence à sculpter sa purée. Il s'applique scrupuleusement à faire un trou parfait, des remparts solides. Autour de lui, les autres bavardent en se servant dans les autres plats. Evelyn demande à Bobby si il peut faire l'entretien de sa voiture. Angel les interrompt pour dire qu'il doit voir Sofi. Un véritable brouhaha auquel Jack ne prête pas attention. « Voilà Jerry. » Dit la petite voix de Jack, qui vient de finir son château de pomme de terre. Jerry comprend qu'il peut enfin servir le gamin avec le restant des plats. « Casse pas tout… » Supplie timidement Jack. Jerry lève les yeux au ciel et dépose délicatement les haricots verts sur le bord de l'assiette. Ensuite, il place un morceau de rôti accompagné de sa sauce, qu'il verse abondamment dans le trou que l'enfant a creusé dans ses patates. Jack se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il est content de voir que sa construction est solide.

Angel qui avale une bouchée, demande à sa mère si elle n'aurait pas trouvée une écharpe. Celle que Sofi lui a offerte. Il explique en râlant qu'elle lui fait la tête « Elle pense que je n'aime pas son cadeau ! » explique-t-il. Sa maman répond que non. Jack ne dit rien, une vraie tête d'ange. Il est en train de jouer dans son assiette, brisant les barrages qui retiennent la sauce.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas vue Jackie ? » Demande Evelyn.

« Non » ment-il la bouche pleine, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La soirée est déjà entamée. Ils ne sont plus que trois dans le foyer. Bobby revient frigorifié de l'allée où est garée la voiture de sa mère. Il vient de finir l'entretien mécanique. Il s'y connaît en automobile. Evelyn le remercie,

« Tu veux une boisson pour te réchauffer ? »

« Moi qui espérait être payé. Je me contenterais d'un chocolat chaud » Se moque-t-il.

« Le meilleur » Lui certifie Evelyn un sourire rieur.

Jack qui joue avec des voitures sur la carpette du salon relève la tête : « moi aussi ?! »

« Non, tu ne t'es pas gelé les couilles dehors » le charrie Bobby.

« Bobby Mercer, ton vocabulaire ! » Le réprimante Evelyn.

Dans la cuisine, Evelyn sort le poêlon de l'armoire. Elle verse le lait dedans. Pendant ce temps, Jack et Bobby cassent des carrés de chocolat qu'ils noieront dans quelques minutes dans le lait bouillant. Le plus vieux des garçons mangent un carré à l'insu d'Evelyn. Il met un index devant sa bouche pour que Jack garde le secret.

« Je t'ai vu » Dit la mère. Jack glousse. Evelyn sait toujours tout. _Elle doit avoir des pouvoirs magiques _pense le petit.

Le cacao préparé, les tasses remplies, elle recommande : « Assieds toi correctement, s'il te plait. » Jack s'exécute, ses deux jambes flottantes dans le vide. Il sirote son chocolat avec précaution car il sait que c'est douloureux les brûlures sur la langue.

« Dés que tu as fini, tu vas au lit. Il commence à se faire tard » Dit Evelyn. Jack ne rouspète pas, il est fatigué. Il baille puis il finit sa tasse de chocolat. Il se lèche les lèvres. Il adore le chocolat d'Evelyn. Elle le fait toujours avec du vrai chocolat. Il se frotte les yeux et baille à nouveau. Il sort de table pour aller embrasser Evelyn et Bobby. « N'oublie pas de laver tes dents, chenapan ! » Dit Bobby à Jack qui trottine déjà en direction des escaliers.

A l'étage, Jack va dans sa chambre. Il s'abaisse pour ouvrir le dernier tiroir de sa commode. Il prend sa brosse à dents, cachée dans le fond, puis réalise quelque chose d'effroyable. _Il manque des choses…_ Apeuré, il s'agenouille au sol près du tiroir pour mieux voir. Il fouille d'un coin à l'autre sans trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il reste cloué sur place, paniqué. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a l'impression que le chocolat va faire demi tour.

Miss Evelyn et son fils entrent dans la chambre alors qu'il est toujours agenouillé. «C'est ça que tu cherches ? N'as-tu rien à dire ?» Demande Bobby le toisant de toute sa hauteur, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine et l'écharpe dans la main. Jack ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas. Son monde s'effondre. _Ils vont me punir : Me frapper ? M'enfermer ?_ Ca ne sert à rien de mentir, Evelyn sait tout, elle a des pouvoirs magiques. Il le savait.

Elle s'approche de lui et s'assoit sur la moquette : « Je sais que tu as volé des choses aux garçons, dont l'écharpe d'Angel. J'ai tous descendu en bas. Tu devras rendre ce qui n'est pas à toi. ». Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Bobby curieux. Jack ne répond pas tout de suite, la tête toujours baissée. Puis il finit par murmurer : « c'est des souvenirs. » Evelyn lui relève la tête, sa main sous son menton : « Oh Jack. Tu n'as pas besoin de voler pour avoir des souvenirs. »

Jack fâché détourne la tête. Il fronce les sourcils : « Tu ne m'as pas encore adopté ! » Boude-t-il, sa voix pleine de rancœur. « Quand je partirais ailleurs, j'ai peur de vous oublier… » Sa voix baisse de volume peu à peu.

Evelyn n'a plus à cœur de lui faire la morale, « Jack… Tu sais, ce genre de démarche prend du temps… ». Jack fulmine, soupirant bruyamment, « c'est toujours ce que tu dis ! » Il croise les bras rageusement sur sa poitrine, à la façon de Bobby. Il a une moue boudeuse, ses yeux brillent en fixant le mur de sa chambre.

Evelyn est a cran. Elle se bat depuis des semaines pour que le procès de son ancien père d'accueil aboutisse. Mais les choses traînent, elle est ensevelie sous les papiers juridiques. Les avocats la harcèlent pour que Jack témoigne. Mais il est si petit, si fragile encore. Il n'en parle pas facilement, même pas avec sa psy. Evelyn se démène seule depuis des mois, juste pour que le garçon devienne un Mercer. Elle est fatiguée, mais elle ne le montre pas. Elle ravale des larmes salées, elle est blessée. Jack ne semble pas la croire.

Bobby remarque que sa mère est figée. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, elle sait toujours quoi dire. « Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! Va te laver les dents, on en reparlera demain ! » Dit Bobby sèchement. Dans un dernier râle, Jack se lève et part en direction de la salle de bain, presque en courant. La porte de la salle de bain claque ce qui fait sursauter Evelyn. Bobby s'approche de sa mère, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, « maman ? » Evelyn pose sa main sur celle de Bobby, « excuse moi, ça va aller. » Bobby fronce les sourcils, « tu en es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet. « Oui… Je voudrais simplement qu'il nous fasse enfin confiance… »

**OOO**

**A suivre.**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : le nouveau Mercer – chapitre 9

**OOO**

Le soleil brille. Ses rayons lèchent l'immense parc qui est remplit de monde en cette belle après midi. C'est magnifique d'observer les gens de la ville prendre du bon temps dans le même espace. Evelyn observe les enfants qui jouent dans l'aire de jeu. « Tu n'as pas envie de faire de la balançoire ? » Demande Evelyn à Jack qui est couché, le ventre sur la couverture, appuyé sur les coudes, la tête penchée au dessus d'un cahier. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction des balançoires puis il s'applique de plus bel à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Un crayon en main, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration, il dit : « non, je dois finir de faire mes 'm'… » Evelyn le regarde. Il s'applique, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et comptant méthodiquement à voix basse « un, deux, trois » son crayon traçant en même temps des petits 'ponts' pour former un 'm'.

Si Jack était honnête, il dirait qu'il a envie de faire de la balançoire. Seulement, il y a trop de monde dans l'aire de jeux. Alors, il préfère rester là, faisant semblant d'être très occupé. Evelyn se rapproche de Jack, « montre… » Demande-t-elle, Jack tend son cahier d'exercice. Elle le félicite. Il pince ses lèvres, content. Puis, regardant sa montre, elle demande à Jack de l'aider à sortir les plats du panier en osier. « Les garçons vont arriver, on va déjà tout déballer. » Explique-t-elle. Jack hoche la tête, bien heureux de refermer son livre d'apprentissage à l'écriture.

**OOO**

Evelyn regarde les doigts de l'enfant qui joue avec une fourmi. L'insecte parcoure des kilomètres, traversant d'une phalange à l'autre, la délicatesse des petites mains de Jack. La première fois qu'elle avait vu ses mains, elle avait été horrifiée. Elles étaient gonflées ce qui les rendait difformes, leurs couleurs étaient un mélange de bleu/pourpre.

De multiples fractures non traitées, c'est ce que lui avait dit la pédiatre. Evelyn s'était donc attendue à des problèmes de dextérités, des douleurs articulaires. Puis le temps avait passé. Les ecchymoses s'étaient envolées, les douleurs taries, laissant place à un doigté habile. Jack faisait de ses mains un outil indispensable pour le vol, ce qui n'enchantait pas Evelyn, et pour la guitare, l'instrument qu'il avait choisi en classe de musique.

Evelyn inspira profondément pour se préparer à la conversation qu'elle devait avoir avec Jack. Elle se doutait que le petit allait se braquer. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle avait choisi cet endroit. Elle savait qu'il n'irait nulle part, trop effrayer par la foule. Il serait donc obligé de rester près d'elle, et de l'écouter pour une fois.

« Jack, je te rappelle que nous devons aller demain à l'hôpital pour faire une prise de sang. » Lui dit-elle calmement.

« Encore ! Mais pourquoi ? » Rouspète le petit qui souffle sur la fourmi pour tourner la tête vers Evelyn.

« Et bien, c'est pour vérifier que tu es en bonne santé. » Résume-t-elle.

« Mais je vais bien… » Jack prend un ton plaintif.

« Peut être… Mais il y a des maladies qui apparaissent longtemps après leur entrée dans le corps. » Commence-t-elle à expliquer.

Jack le sait. Il se rappelle d'une conversation qu'avait eu Evelyn avec la doctoresse.

« Toutes ces analyses sont obligatoires, ainsi que tes examens cliniques. Ils vont compléter ton dossier pour que je puisse t'adopter. A ce propos, tu serais d'accord pour en discuter avec maître Andrew ? » Demande Evelyn, consciente qu'elle commence à marcher sur des œufs.

« Pour dire quoi ? » Demande-t-il, sa voix basse, une douleur dans le ventre.

« Tout… Il va te demander comment tu vivais avant de vivre avec nous. » Lui dit Evelyn. Elle sait qu'elle doit être honnête et franche, pour ne pas perdre sa confiance. Elle ne tourne pas autour du pot : « Il voudrait que tu explique le mal que ces gens t'on fait, pourquoi ils te frappaient, et qui a abusé de toi. »

Ca y est, c'est dit !

Jack devient blafard. Il n'en a jamais parlé. Jamais.

Jack ravale une boule dans sa gorge. Il a envie de partir en courant. Il ne le peut pas. Il ne sent plus ses jambes. Des larmes de frustrations, de peur, de colère viennent bientôt obstruer sa gorge. Il a la sensation dérangeante que son crâne va exploser. Sa mâchoire se contracte fortement, ses dents se serrent. Ses poings se referment. Il n'entend plus rien autour de lui. Il n'y a plus que la colère qui vibre en lui. Il papillonne des yeux tandis que le visage d'Evelyn disparaît devant lui. Il se sent bientôt aspiré dans un trou noir.

**OOO**

« Je sais tout ça… » Evelyn arpente le couloir de l'hôpital, parlant avec son avocat au téléphone. « Le juge va au moins le condamner pour maltraitance ? » Demande-t-elle. Son front se plisse, elle n'aime pas la réponse de son interlocuteur, « Non ?! » Elle n'aime pas d'avantage la suite, « Tout est remis en cause car Jack ne l'identifie pas… » Elle est outrée. Même si M. Anderson prétend ne pas avoir abusé Jack, il mérite malgré tout la prison pour l'avoir battu, ainsi que ses deux fils. « Et que fait le juge de toutes les expertises médicales ?! Je veux dire qu'il y a assez de preuve, même si Jack ne témoigne pas.» Elle hoche la tête à ce que lui dit son interlocuteur, ensuite elle propose, « Trouvez un arrangement avec son avocat… » Elle se rapproche d'une porte de chambre, celle où est Jack. « Non, il n'en a pas la force… Ils ne savent pas… Une syncope dû au stress.» Dit-elle en observant l'enfant de l'embrassure de la porte. Jack est assis dans son lit. Angel juste à côté de lui. Ils rigolent tous les deux, observant Jerry et Bobby qui se disputent pour une chaîne de télévision. « Ok, merci. » Finit-elle. Elle raccroche son cellulaire, et entre dans la chambre.

« Maman ! Dis à Bobby d'arrêter. » Se plaint Jerry.

« On rentre quand ? » S'enquiert Jack.

« Un à la fois les garçons. » Supplie Evelyn en massant ses tempes. Elle passe près de Bobby, attrape la télécommande des mains de celui-ci, puis elle va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Jerry glousse, se moquant ouvertement de Bobby qui fulmine.

« On rentre quand ? » Répète Jack.

« Pas ce soir. Ils vont te garder jusqu'à demain. Ils en profiteront pour faire ta prise de sang. » Répond-t-elle en posant une main par-dessus la couverture qui recouvre les jambes du bambins.

**OOO**

À suivre… ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Il y a encore des fans ?


End file.
